


Over The Course of Time

by goresmores



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, I don't think anyway, Just not major, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happens over a course of time, and your relationship with Dirk Strider was no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Course of Time

You has met him through orange words on a screen. He may have seemed like a passive aggressive asshole more times than one, but that was okay. He still became one of your best friends. 

Dirk Strider became more than your best friend at some point but your feelings came late to you and you were never quite sure when that became the situation and coming to terms with that fact was fairly easy and pondering over when wasn’t a thing that became a huge part of your life. Your interest wasn’t really all that over dramatized at all. 

But it always seemed like your friend was exactly what he would stay. 

Only, one day he asked you to test one of his newly invented gadgets, leaving you this piece of advice:

TT: Just say hi and things should go easily from there. 

Then just like that, Dirk went offline. 

Oh wait, he was back? 

GT: Hi?  
TT: Hey Jake.  
GT: I thought you wanted me to test something for you.  
TT: You are.  
GT: Pardon?  
TT: At the same time this is Dirk, it also isn’t.  
GT: I dont think i follow.  
TT: I’m the thing he created.  
GT: But why did he create himself?  
TT: Auto responder.  
TT: The guy loves his showers.  
GT: So youll just be taking his place when hes offline?  
TT: Sounds about right. I might even talk to you at the same time as he does though.  
GT: You can do that?  
TT: I can do a lot of things, Jake.  
TT: As a pair of glasses I’m afraid I can’t wink, but that’s what you have an imagination for.  
TT: Hope it does good for my image.  
GT: Alright. But i have another question.  
TT: Go ahead and ask. He figured you would, so I’m kind of required to answer them but I think he needs to get used to the fact that as a computer I have the free will to be disobedient, but whatever.  
TT: What is it?  
GT: How did you know my name when you never asked what it was and i dont recall telling you what it was.  
TT: You don’t think he would actually let you be the first to test it, right?  
TT: My first stages were full of a shit ton of bugs, that would have been awful for you.  
TT: No.  
TT: He talked to me beforehand so he could fix it.  
GT: So you two have conversed before.  
GT: I see … he didnt say anything about me did he?

Why why _why_ would you ask that??????? 

TT: He says you’re a nice guy.  
TT: Although you can be a bit oblivious at times.  
TT: But can’t we all sometimes?

Excuse him. 

GT: And just what the fuck is *that* supposed to mean??  
TT: Wow.  
TT: Okay.  
TT: He said that because he likes you and you still don’t know.  
GT: Roxy insinuated as much but i didnt think enough of it to believe her!!!  
GT: Do you know how flipping irritating this is for me??  
TT: I can’t say I do Jake.  
GT: You know youre starting to get pretty infuriating right now?  
TT: I just told you that your best bro likes you and suddenly I’m irritating?  
TT: You okay over there?  
GT: I dont know anymore!  
TT: So we’re just going to silently agree to believe Roxy now, right?  
GT: To be candid, youre a bit too much like strider.  
GT: How should i be expected to so easily believe this is an auto responder?  
GT: Dirk if this is you than just say it without this ruse as some sort of veil for yourself!  
TT: Alright, fine.  
TT: If you ask me to tell you about the auto responder, there’s always the same instantaneous reply.  
GT: Then by all means!  
GT: Do tell me about the auto responder!  
TT: It seems you have asked about DS's chat client auto-responder. This is an application designed to simulate DS's otherwise inimitably rad typing style, tone, cadence, personality, and substance of retort while he is away from the computer. The algorithms are guaranteed to be 93% indistinguishable from DS's native neurological responses, based on some statistical analysis I basically just pulled out of my ass right now.  
GT: Remind me never to ask that again.  
TT: You got it. 

So. Dirk liked you back. 

How to act on that. 

Answer: 

_Don’t._

And you didn’t. For a really long time. 

Actually, Dirk did it. 

Dirk is the one who worked up the courage to ask you out and you didn’t hesitate in the slightest to tell him yes. 

Then things got awkward. 

Dirk never seemed to have any problem with it, he carried on as though not much had changed. It was you. Like all those movie scenes. “Oh, it’s not you, it’s me.” It was exactly like that. 100% like that. Hell, it could qualify as 200% like that. But in the end it all meant the same. You were making it awkward. 

Eventually, and much to your relief, things got back to before, only now the flirting didn’t come across anything more than mindless messing around between boyfriends.  
You were happy. So, so happy. When you got online you both went to say hi at the same time and the two of you spent time laughing at your eagerness. 

Your grandma may not be alive and you may be living alone, but you weren’t alone. You had Dirk, Roxy and of course Jane! 

 

\-- golgathasTerror [GT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] --

GT: Roxy, im afraid something is wrong.  
TG: between u and dirk  
GT: Yes.  
TG: what why  
GT: Oh nevermind!!  
GT: This isnt a thing i should bug you with, im sorry roxy!  
TG: seriously  
TG: what

\-- golgathasTerror [GT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] --

 

No. You shouldn’t bug Roxy with this. She may be your friend and willing to help you, but you couldn’t talk about it. 

You were actually a bit surprised she had even responded. You thought it was late for her. 

She had nothing to do with you laying awake at night and thinking of Dirk and then the… _other_ things. 

You just wished you weren’t on this goddamned island and so far away from him! You wanted to be with Dirk so he could hold you and you could hold him if it wasn’t the other way around. You wanted to snuggle and touch his face and make him smile or laugh and _hear_ him laugh! You- you wanted to kiss him! Feel the soft mesh of his lips against yours and just see how long you could hold your breath. Maybe kiss him until you were light headed and you wouldn’t even care because you’d be too caught up in how much you loved him and his touch and just _being_ with him! 

Sure, you had Dirk. He was with you. In mind, heart and text. But not in person. You figure it to be a thing everyone with internet relationships go through. That small feeling of longing that turns into a _big_ feeling of wanting. 

\-- golgathasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] -- 

GT: Dirk i cant take this anymore.  
TT: What do you mean?  
GT: I mean weve been together for a decent number of months and well …  
GT: How to put this …  
GT: I want to see you. 

He didn’t say anything. 

Why wasn’t he saying anything. 

Dirk really needed to say something. 

GT: Dirk?  
TT: I get that.  
TT: I’ve kind of been waiting for you to ask actually.  
TT: I just didn’t want to seem too pushy or anything, you know?  
GT: So you wouldnt mind if i went to see you?  
TT: Are you kidding?  
TT: I’d fucking love it if you came.  
GT: Permission to do so?  
TT: Permission granted.  
TT: Pack up and get your ass over here, English.  
TT: It’s about time I mack on that Neytiri loving face of yours.  
GT: Is that an insult to neytiri?  
TT: Maybe it is.  
TT: Maybe it isn’t.  
TT: Guess you’ll have to find a way to extract the truth from these irresistible lips of mine, huh English?  
GT: Challenge accepted.  
GT: Ill see you in a few days.  
TT: Looking forward to it. 

\-- golgathasTerror [GT] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --

You were doing it. You were going to see him and slap him for insulting Neytiri, but not after kissing him to apologize and just for being him! 

It was a day before you made it to the airport and then the flight was just extended time and by the time the pilot declared it time to land, you were jittery with excitement! 

GT: Were landing soon!  
GT: If i seem jittery, honest its only the occasion! 

Once it landed, you waited patiently as people filed off the plane and made their way to the luggage carousel. 

Quickly you grabbed you bag and looked around, eyes squinted, for your boyfriend. 

You spotted him. 

Blonde hair swept up into spikes, wispy is seemed. His shades were in place and he didn’t look too happy. But when a smile spread across his face, you know he saw you and you ran to him, setting down your suitcase and grabbing one of his hands in yours. 

You slapped it and then pulled him into a hug, kissing his face and ear and everything. Taking in his smell and letting your eyes fall closed in contentment. “God I love you.” 

Dirk squeezed you back and whispered back an “I love you too.” 

 

Back at his apartment, you got settled in for your stay and he showed you around. “These puppets are rather…suggestive.” 

“Yeah. But you’ll get used to them.” He put his arm around your shoulder, leaning in. “Especially after we use one or two of them.” 

You were sure that shorts weren’t supposed to get that tight that fast. 

Dirk smirked at you, holding one out. “But you just got here and the mood is not set. So the do can wait.” 

“It would seem my dick can’t though.” 

“Well then, it’s just going to have to, now ain’t it.” 

He just said ain’t and you were afraid you might faint. 

You were there for a few weeks. Weeks full of Dirk, Dirk, _Dirk!_

Passionate lip mashing, his actually very soft. Probably because he wasn’t prone to lip biting. Well, except for his seduction tool times, but yeah. 

The only thing about him that wasn’t soft were his muscles, making him a big softy otherwise and you took full advantage of this. When he was strewn about on the couch, you would lay across him and laugh a bit. Nicknames were fun too, especially when he got frustrated a bit and you would kiss his cheek so he would calm down. 

The only reason you left was because the two of you decided you should bring a few more things so you could move in with him and be closer in a somewhat permanent arrangement. 

Mostly because you were too attached to let him go now and the same for him. When you said might need to go back, Dirk clung to you the whole night and didn’t let go until you told him you really needed to pee the next morning, but you laughed on your way to the restroom because he was adorable. 

 

It was 2 years later, when you were both 18 that you found out he had a younger brother that he was meant to care for. The boy had been placed in a temporary foster home and the parents had never become attached like Foster Care had hoped and so they decided he should be raised by blood relatives. But of course not without a long drawn out battle on whether or not a newly turned eighteen year old teenager living with his boyfriend would prove to be a capable guardian to the boy. 

In the end, Dirk was deemed fit and the two of you had a new one year old, blond headed, red eyed baby to care for. “Lil man needs some shades. Can’t really call himself a Strider without them.” So it was from then on that 2 faces of anime shades stared at you as you walked about the house. 

There were many things to question. Like how he tried to throw Dave off the roof of the apartment. “DIRK!” 

“Calm the fuck down, he’s fine! See?” Somehow he had saved himself and was now clinging to Dirk’s head and Dirk laughed. “You’re flipping crazy, Strider! He could have died!” 

“But he didn’t.” 

“God you’re infuriating.” 

“But you still love me.” 

That you did, but right then, you a bit too infuriated with him and left him alone to do what he was going to with his brother. 

 

Now here you are. Sitting on a bench next to that very baby, but he’s not a baby anymore and you yourself are no longer a teenager. No. 

This is a 16 year old boy whose older brother is dead now. 

It was too quiet and he seemed angry. So you spoke up, timidly. It had been a few years since you had seen him and his current appearance had actually taken you by surprise. 

“He loved you, you know.”  


“Didn’t seem like it.” 

“He was trying to toughen you up.” 

“How the fuck does not speaking to me and then kicking my ass everyday qualify as tough love?” 

“I never really understood his methods myself honestly. Raising you was why I chose to leave him. Not the relationship. Just the environment.” That didn’t seem to be enough for him, so you kept going. 

“When you were a baby, he was a bit reckless, honestly. He tried to throw you off the roof.” Dave looked at you, hurt almost. “BUT- you were a remarkably talented lad and you survived all his odd trials, now didn’t you? He still played nice with you though. Holding you by your chubby little arms and letting you stand, your wobbly little legs taking tentative, hesitant steps forward. You smiled and gurgled and crawled around on the floor, he wasn’t abusive, at least not physically... at first it seems anyway…” 

“When you became a toddler, he stopped being so…how do you put it…playful? I suppose that will have to do with lack of a better word. Playful then. He was less playful with you. And the older you got, the more distant he grew and I didn’t understand why. Dirk was never distant from me, but after I moved back to my island home, all I got were a few pictures of you, aside from the few meetups we had here and there but you didn’t smile. Not like you had before and honestly, Dave…it hurt me.” 

He hugged you then. Dave hugged you. It was tight and you knew he was hurting inside too. He didn’t know the side of Dirk that you had known. Not the carefree, smiling and rather charming Dirk. 

He knew Bro.  
“I know you can never know what I knew, but I won’t leave you. You don’t deserve to be left, Dave. But I have to ask...”

He held tighter, unsure of what to expect you guessed. 

“Will you stay with me?” 

Dave’s grip loosened and he pulled away, reaching up and wiping at his eyes from under his sunglasses. 

Frustrated, he took his shades off, wiping at the tears that were falling faster than before and he nodded, accompanying the gesture with “Yes.” And you hugged him again, never wanting to let go, because you already had to let go of his brother, your best friend, your boyfriend. But not him. Not Dave. That was the last thing you wanted. 

Your own tears dampened the hair at the top of his head and the two of you held tight to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> You can expect some bonus chapters at some point!


End file.
